User blog:Jerzas/Attack On Wiki Season 1 Episode 7
Danger in the Forest Last time on Attack On Wiki The Survey Corps headed into the forest, 4 soldiers found themselves involved in a love square, Armin confessed his love to Lizzy and Kaylin found herself in danger. Squad 3 'Damian: '''KAYLIN! KAYLIN '''Sarah: '''PAY ATTENTION SOLDIER '''Damian: '''I CAN'T SEE HER! WHERE DID SHE GO? '''Sarah: '''WORRY ABOUT YOUR FRIEND LATER, RIGHT NOW IT'S ABOUT SURVIVING '''Damian: '''I DON'T CARE '''Sarah: '''HEY! THIS ISN'T THE TIME, EVERYONE ELSE'S LIVES DEPEND ON US RIGHT NOW. FOCUS '''Lizzy: '''What happened to Kaylin? '''Cam: '''I don't know '''Lizzy: '''She was right there, now she's missing. '''Cam: '''You don't think she's.......dead, do you? '''Lizzy: '''Don't say stuff like that, she's fine. '''Sarah: '''WHAT'S THE TITAN DOING '''Damian: '''IT'S STOPPED MOVING '''Sarah: '''HEY, WAIT A MINUTE ''Titan throws something way in front 'Damian: '''WHAT WAS THAT IT THREW? '''Armin: '''The titan's stopped moving '''Lizzy: '''Did they get it? '''Armin: '''I don't think so '''Cam: '''Wait, what's it doing? '''Lizzy: '''Did it throw something? ''Kaylin's body lands in front of them 'Armin: '''SHIT! '''Lizzy: '''KAYLIN '''Armin: '''KEEP MOVING '''Lizzy: '''But Kaylin is... '''Armin: '''I know, but you can't stop, if that Titan starts moving again, they'll catch up and kill us '''Lizzy: '''Armin.... '''Armin: '''Lizzy, please, do it for me, keep going. '''Lizzy: '''Ok '''Sarah: '''Let's regroup with the others, get back on our horses and head into the forest. '''Damian: '''Kaylin....I'm so sorry ''Squad 1 'Ash: '''What do you think? '''Kieran: '''Huh '''Ash: '''About Mikasa, she's cute right? '''Kieran: '''I...uh...well, I guess '''Ash: '''Don't lie to me, I know what you're thinking '''Kieran: '''I'm not thinking anything '''Ash: '"sure", all throughout training you were eyeing up girls 'Kieran: '''I WASN'T '''Ash: '''Hush, I saw you, every chance you got '''Kieran: '''Well....I...I can't help it if everyone's so pretty '''Ash: '''It's ok, you're a teenager, it's natural to, you know... '''Kieran: '''STOP SPEAKING '''Ash: '''Hey, do you think Mikasa has a boyfriend? '''Kieran: '''HOW WOULD I KNOW '''Ash: '''Why don't you ask her? '''Kieran: '''WHY DON'T YOU '''Ash: '''It's not me that wants to date her. '''Kieran: '''I NEVER SAID I DID '''Mikasa: '''Jesus Kieran, are you having a heart attack? '''Ash: '''Oh he's fine, just enjoying his youth and his multiple waifus '''Mikasa: '''Is there room for one more? '''Kieran: '''DJKNSHJSGBNLBFBNHJL '''Eren: '''All of you focus, we're at the forest now. '''Ash: '''Yes, Eren, I'm so sorry '''Eren: '''Don't apologise, it's cute when you tease him. '''Ash: '''Thanks ''Ash blushes Squad 1 enter the forest 'Mikasa: '''Ok, we're in the forest now, let's stay focused. Kieran stay behind me ok, you'l distract me if you're in front, then again, you're just as dangerous behind '''Eren: '''Who are you and what have you done with Mikasa? '''Kieran: '''Ash, be careful ok '''Ash: '''You too. '''Kieran: '''We can't die here, we've come too far to die now. '''Ash: '''Agreed. ''Squad 2 'Tori: '''Heichou, Gegi and Ari have gone. '''Levi: '''Good, then they should be safe for now. '''Tori: '''Can I ask something sir? '''Levi: '''What is it? '''Tori: '''You mentioned an old friend of your's earlier, Petra. Can you tell me about her. '''Levi: '''I don't really see how that's your business '''Tori: '''I was just curious '''Levi: '''Petra was.....Petra.....Petra was the first woman I fell in love with. '''Tori: '''She was? '''Levi: '''She joined the Survey Corps a couple of years before me, at first we didn't get on that well but after a while we build up a good friendship. We parted ways when I became a Captain but she continued to impress and I began to fall for her. '''Tori: '''Then what happened? '''Levi: '''I was asked to put a squad together for some punk kid. '''Tori: '''Pimp-kun '''Levi: '''What? '''Tori: '''Nothing, nothing, carry on '''Levi: '''I had to create a sqaud of strong, exceptional soldiers, she was my first choice. It was great to see her again. Her smile, her personality. It broke my heart when she died. I didn't think I'd ever lover again. '''Tori: '''And now? '''Levi: '''I don't know, maybe, if the right woman came along '''Hange: '''CAPTAIN LEVI '''Levi: '''Ugh, it's four eyes, we must be at our base already '''Hange: '''You got here quick. Are the others in position? '''Levi: '''My squad is all organised '''Hange: '''Good, then let's get organised. ''Sqaud 3 'Armin: '''Lizzy, are you crying? '''Lizzy: '''No ''Lizzy cries 'Armin: '''I'm sorry about you're friend. '''Lizzy: '''It's ok. '''Armin: '''It's not though, is it? '''Lizzy: '''Kaylin was a good friend, more than that, she was a good person. Everyone loved her, even if you didn't know her very well. '''Armin: '''Were you two close? '''Lizzy: '''Somewhat, she was closer with Ash and Kieran though. They all came from Shiganshina, they escaped together, even though Ash and I are best friends now, she always remained close to Kaylin, they relied on each other. How am I going to tell her that her friend is dead? '''Armin: '''I'll do it for you '''Lizzy: '''No it's ok, she's my best friend, I'll tell her. '''Cam: '''Guys, we're here. '''Hange: '''Is this all of you? '''Armin: '''Sarah and Damian are slightly further back, they should be here shortly. '''Hange: '''Anymore casualties? '''Armin: '''Apart from Sarah's squad, we lost just one member '''Hange: '''That's better than all of you I guess. Ok, all of you into the trees. We'll sort out a plan. ''Sqaud 1 'Eren: '''Hange is just up ahead. We'll stop there and a plan should be made by then. '''Mikasa: '''Then we can all make out. '''Kieran: '''MIKASA! '''Ash: '''I wouldn't mind making out with Eren. '''Kieran: '''You don't say... '''Ash: '''Hush, waifu lover '''Kieran: '''I AM NOT A WAIFU LOVER. '''Hange: '''Good, you're here, you're the last to arrive. '''Kieran: '''Figures as much '''Ash: '''Hey what's wrong with Lizzy? '''Kieran: '''What do you mean? '''Ash: '''Look at her, she looks upset. Do you think something happened? '''Kieran: '''I don't know. ''Cam enters 'Cam: '''Oh look, blockhead's here '''Kieran: '''Fuck off, loverboy '''Ash: '''Kieran, you can't call him that, that's your name '''Kieran: '''Will you stop '''Ash: '''Never ''Ash laughs 'Kieran: '''Hey, wait a minute, where's Kaylin? ''Silence Category:Blog posts